Nuestra Historia
by Fer010
Summary: 6 meses después de los atentados en China y EUA, Sherry siente que entre Jake y ella quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver, así que parte haca su búsqueda, pero lo que no saben es que Neo Umbrella les tiene muchas cosas preparadas a todos...
1. Chapter 1

_Había corrido mas rápido que en toda su vida, pero ya estaba afuera de ese maldito sitio y atrás había quedado esa cosa gigante que le daba miedo y esa cueva tétrica, dio un gran respiro y miro a su derecha para mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa, este le miro y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de la cueva salió el __Ustanak y atravesó a su compañero con su brazo metálico, Sherry se quedo pasmada al ver como el cuerpo caía inerte en el suelo, lo miro aterrorizada y no pudo mas que gritar:_

_-¡JAKEEEE!-_

Desperté sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos, mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba en mi cuarto, un poco iluminado por la luz de la Luna que le ofrecía la ventana que estaba abierta, me incorpore y suspire, desde que regrese de esa misión casi todas las noches era lo mismo, una pesadilla, sabia que después de eso no iba a poder dormir, así que me levante y mire mi reloj, apenas las 3 de la mañana, otra noche sin dormir y otra vez por lo mismo, y es que desde que llegue a Estados Unidos, sentía la necesidad de verlo, a Jake, saber que estaba bien, que no se haya metido en problemas, sonreí nostálgicamente, sonaba como una madre, pero es que en verdad necesitaba verlo, su arrogancia, su mirada fría, su "amabilidad" que solo mostraba conmigo, sonreí y me fui hacia la sala para tomar mi computadora portátil, para ver que había de nuevo, abrí mi correo electrónico y vi que tenia dos nuevos correos, el primero era de Claire , sonreí y recordé como me había dado una regañada por no avisarle que me iba a ir a esa nueva misión a Edonia, abrí el correo que decía así:

_Veo que tan rápido te olvidas de mi, recuerda que mañana te voy a visitar, para que no hagas planes, y así me vas a contar del tal Jake que te trae como loca jaja bueno me despido, recuerda que mañana voy, bueno adiós…_

Cerré el correo ruborizado y recordé cuando decidí a contarle de Jake para pedirle consejos, que ahora me arrepentía porque conociendo como era Claire, no tardara en saberlo el mismo Leon, la verdad es que era algo indiscreta, revise el otro correo que era del mismo Leon, que decía:

_Hey Sherry como estas? Espero que estés bien, aquí en la agencia es todo un caos por el nombramiento del nuevo presidente, oye quería pedirte un favor muy grande, me encomendaron una misión de ir a Europa para informar de los planes y dar un reporte de cómo esta todo acá, bueno quería pedirte de favor si me acompañas, la verdad es que no quiero ir solo, Helena esta muy ocupada, y no se me ocurrió otra persona, a quien pedirle, bueno eso es todo espero que estés bien, mándame tu respuesta y yo te aviso cuando no vamos que no seria mas tardar pasado mañana, adiós saludos!_

Después de meditarlo un poco, sonreí, esa era mi oportunidad de ir a Europa y buscar a Jake, pero de inmediato me acorde de Claire, ella venia a quedarse unos días aquí, no podía cancelarle así nomas, tendría que pensar que hacer con ella, que nos acompañe, me dije a mi misma, pero tendría que preguntarle a Leon, que yo creo estaría encantado de ver a su gran amiga, sonreí y les mande un correo electrónico a ambos diciéndoles de sus planes, ya mandados me metí a investigar sobre lo ultimo que se supo de Jake, había información de que lo habían visto en España, en Portugal pero nada concreto, tal ves seria mas difícil encontrarlo de los que pensé, pero no me iba a rendir y así me pase toda la noche, buscándolo…

Ya de día el primero que me respondió fue Leon que acepto gustoso, me dijo que saldríamos al día siguiente, que el iría por nosotras y de ahí no vamos al aeropuerto los 3, en cuanto a Claire llego ese mismo día en la tarde diciendo que no había visto el correo, al principio no quería por el tema del dinero, pero al final accedió porque sabia que Chris se encontraba en Europa y tendría la posibilidad de encontrárselo, además de que nos acompañaría Leon y también quería verlo, así mis planes se cumplieron, iría a Europa, tendría la posibilidad de ver a Jake, y nadie me traería de devuelta si no veía a Jake antes, prepare a mis maletas con ayuda de Claire y el resto de la tarde no la pasmos hablando de cosas triviales, aunque se notaba que ella quería sacar el tema de Jake, pero no sabia como, y cada que lo intentaba yo lo evadía, al final en la noche yo, muy apenada, le pedí que durmiera conmigo, ella acepto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude dormir como una bebe, no supe decidir si esta por tener a mi casi madre Claire a mi lado, o porque sabia que tenia la posibilidad de ver a Jake pronto...

Bueno esto solo es un comienzo, manden sugerencias, criticas(constructivas) y demás, quiero decirles que haré uno con los demas personajes pero con esta misma historia, como paso en el 6, varias historias, bueno ese es mi plan pero primero quiero que me digan si esta bien XD bueno me despido, gracias y adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Muller, ese era mi nombre, mi vida, mi vida no era lo que se podría llamar bonita o fácil, naci y crecí en una casa sin un padre, en un humilde hogar, mi madre, ella nunca me demostró mucho amor, ella siempre se mantenía trabajando para mantenernos, así que casi siempre estaba solo, en las calles aprendí a pelear para poder ser respetado, tenia una habilidad especial en eso, para pelear, en esos momentos mi vida no era tan mala, tenia un hogar, comida, ropa y una madre que a veces me mostraba cariño, pero casi siempre estaba ocupada.

No fue hasta mis apenas 16 años de edad, había conseguido un trabajo en una fabrica, la paga no era tan buena, pero era lo suficiente para ayuda en mi casa, fue una noche cuando salí de el trabajo, llegue a mi casa y note un cuerpo en el suelo, en la sala, corrí hacia el cuerpo y vi que era mi madre rápidamente la cargue y la acosté en su cama, estaba viva, pero débil, salí de la casa en busca del doctor de la ciudad, lo lleve hasta mi casa y la reviso, le diagnostico una extraña enfermedad incurable y mortal, pero que se podía alargar su vida con un tratamiento, me dio el tratamiento en una receta medica, el costo era muchísimo mas de lo que ganaba tal ves en un año, no tenia los fondos suficientes como para pagarlo, fue entonces cuando recordé que una vez unas personas me habían ofrecido un trabajo como mercenario con una paga muy buena, debido a que me habían visto pelar una vez, yo claro que me negué, era pobre pero mínimo quería ser una persona honorable, pero en esos momentos no pensaba en eso, pensaba en mi madre, en el tratamiento que necesitaba, fue en ese momento donde inicie en el trabajo de mercenario, tal ves no era lo mas correcto, pero era lo necesario.

Al poco tiempo empecé a ganar suficiente dinero como para pagar su tratamiento, 3 años dure haciéndolo, un día cuando regresaba de un encargo como mercenario, recibí la mala noticia, habían encontrado muerta a mi madre, no me sentí tan mal, tal ves era por el poco amor que siempre me mostro, como si me odiara por recordarle a mi padre, tal ves ya era su momento, fue cuando me quede solo, totalmente solo, aprendí que la única fuente de poder, de respeto y de felicidad era el dinero, empecé a trabajar como mercenario para quien me contratara, a mis 20 años ya era conocido por mis bueno trabajos como mercenario, ganaba dinero y lo usaba para cualquier cosa, alcohol, apuestas, mujeres, lo que sea, mi vida era un verdadera mierda, estaba solo y me quedaría solo para siempre.

Pero, una luz apareció en mi vida, fue en Edonia, trabajaba para una tal Ada Wong ayudando al bioterrorismo, ella me dada lo que creo que se llamaba Virus-C, a los demás los mutaba, los transformaba en monstruos, ellas los denominaba en J'avos, para mi esas cosas solo me daban energías, animo y me hacían olvidar mi soledad un poco, Ada estaba muy interesado en mi, a mi no me interesaba nada, mientras tuviera dinero.

Pero entonces la conocí, ella era mi ángel, que venia a salvarme de mi oscuridad, ella era una belleza de mujer, era hermosa, sexy, sabia lo que quería, pero también era muy dulce, ingenua, llena de vida, todo lo contrario a mi, ella tenia un encargo, llevarme a mi, querían mi sangre, al parecer tenia los anticuerpos del virus C, recodaba todo las cosas que habían pasado juntos, yo me había enterado de mis orígenes, del monstruo que era mi padre y del camino que estaba tomando yo, cuando pensaba que me hundiría otra ves, ella estuvo ahí para sostenerme, para ponerme en mi lugar, yo no tenia que hacer lo mismo que mi padre, yo podía hacer mi propia historia, fue entonces que supe que ella me había salvado de mi obscuridad, y que yo había prendado totalmente de ella, logramos hacer la misión a pesar de todos lo problemas, fue entonces cuando llego el momento de separarnos, sabia que ella podía sentir algo por mi, pero yo tendría que dar el primer paso, pero mi orgullo esa vez no me dejo, la había dejado ir, me entere que había dejado al agencia y que se había tomado unas vacaciones de todo tipo de trabajo, yo hice todo lo contrario, quería sorprenderla, me uní a la BSAA, en parte porque quería combatir lo que mi mismo padre había hecho, quería limpiar mi nombre, y la otra razón fue porque sabia que a ella la haría sentir orgullosa de mi, quería ayudar a los demás como ella lo hacia, como ella me había salvado.

Esa era hasta ahora toda mi historia, que yo la podría dividir en 2 partes, antes de ella y después de ella, sabia que había arruinado su primera oportunidad de dar el segundo paso con ella, pero estaba seguro de que tendría otra, y esta vez no la dejaría ir, viviría para protegerla de todo, no dejaría que nada le lastime y si ella lo dejaba seria esa persona que pasaría con ella el resto de sus días, amándola y dándole felicidad, esa era su meta, pero primero tenía que ganar un poco de dinero honrado, por so también ingreso a la BSAA.

Me reí de mi mismo, si hace unos años me hubiera escuchado pensando esto por alguien, me hubiera suicidado en ese momento pero es que de verdad quería saber que si tenia una oportunidad con ella, no la arruinaría, por que por ella daría todo y lo dejaría todo, seria por primera vez el títere de alguien, por que ella me había cautivado, me había echo ver el amor, creer en el, ella me había salvado…ella era Sherry Birkin.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, es solo un inicio de como ve Jake a Sherry XD beuno talves ya no publique otr en buen rato, porqe ya entre a la escuela pero lo are lo mas seguido que pueda-! aqui esta la otra historia qe se curza con esta s/8882253/1/No-te-dejare-i visitenla! bueno dejen sus coemterios, criticas y sugerenicas! bye


	3. Chapter 3

Desperté de golpe al sentir la luz el sol en mi cara, note que estaba en mi cuarto y que el sol se asomaba por mi ventana, apresurada mire el reloj, eran las 12:30 de la tarde, no podía ser, ese día Leon nos recogería temprano para irnos, mire a mi alrededor, no estaban ni Claire ni sus maletas, ¿me habían dejado? NO esa era mi oportunidad para ver Jake, no debía desaprovecharla, me levante y corrí hacia la planta baja, escuche un ruido proveniente del comedor y me dirigí hacia allá corriendo con la esperanza de que fueran ellos, a llegar vi como Leon estaba sentado en el comedor comiendo Hot-Cake, este cuando me miro sonrió y me dijo:

- Bueno, creo que en esta casa no saben que podrían causarles un infarto a un hombre si las viera vestidas así- Fue entonces cuando mire que tenia puesto y me sonroje al notarlo, era mi pijama, que consistía en un mini short, que dejaba al descubierta totalmente mis piernas, y una pequeña blusa muy ajustada que se moldeaba a mi pechos y dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen, la verdad es que esa pijama no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, trate de cubrirme lo mas que pude ante la mirada burlona de Leon, entonces de la cocina salió Claire con una plato lleno de Hot-Cake en la mano, esta me miro y me sonrió para decirme:

-Bueno días dormilona, creo que me habías dicho que no dormías bien, pero creo que era mentira, pues dormiste como una bebe…-dejo el plato en la mesa y se me acerco- ¿Porque estas tan roja?- Yo de verdad no supe si se estaba haciendo o no notaba que estaba semidesnuda y que al frente de nostras estaba Leon, yo le conteste:

-Bueno es que yo…-iba a seguir pero Leon me interrumpió:

-Tranquila Sherry, soy casi tu padre, no hay nada ahí que yo no conozca- yo lo fulmine con la mirada, claro que jamás en su vida me había visto desnuda, mire a Claire que ya había comprendido lo que pasaba y me miraba con una sonrisa

-Ahí Sherry no seas penosa, si para eso somos sexys, para presumirlo…-hizo un amago de reír, pero al ver que yo no le había encontrado gracia siguió hablando- pero si te hace sentir mejor ve a cambiarte y luego baja a desayunar- yo asentí y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, no sin antes recibir un chiflido de Leon, podía sentir como ardía mi cara de la vergüenza, "necesitas otra pijama" me dije a mi misma dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, ya ahí me cambie, primero me había decidido por unos Jeans normales y una blusa, la primera que encontré, pero luego recordé que tal vez ese día podría ver a Jake, no quería que se llevara un mala impresión de mi, así que decidí irme mejor por un short no tan corto y una blusa un poco escotada, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para provocar a alguien. Baje y me dirigí al comedor, ya estando ahí Leon me miro, sonrió y dijo:

-¿Y crees que eso no le cause un paro a alguien? Ya no justamente del corazón, pero…-yo de inmediato lo fulmine con la mirada pero Claire hablo primero

-No es nuestra culpa que ustedes los hombres solo se fijen en eso-

-Pues si ustedes las mujeres no se vistieran así nosotros no nos fijaríamos-

-Nosotras tenemos derechos de vestirnos como queramos-

-Si pero no es por eso que van andar por ahí enseñando todo-

-bueno pero…-Claire estaba por contraatacar pero yo la interrumpí

-Bueno ya…-dije captando la atención de los 2 para después seguir- veo que ustedes ya se agarraron confianza de nuevo, digo para no verse en 10 años pareciera que son mejores amigo, es mas podría decirse que hasta novios…- ellos me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos, así duraron unos segundos en silencio para después soltar unas tremendas carcajadas y dijeron:

-Si claro como no…-después de unos segundo que se dejaron de reír, todos nos pusimos a desayunar, le pregunte a Leon acerca del vuelo y me dijo que no había conseguido boletos en el mañana, solo en la tarde y por eso no teníamos prisa, desayunamos juntos, como una familia, la verdad es que extrañaba estar con ellos, después de desayunar partimos hacia el aeropuerto y tomamos el vuelo, al parecer el vuelo duraba 6 horas, por lo que llegaríamos cerca de las 10:00, directo al hotel, y así fue llegamos al hotel y nos fuimos a dormir, Leon había rentado una habitación con 2 camas, en una dormiríamos Claire y yo y en la otra Leon, claro que no usamos nuestras pijamas habituales, no queríamos causarle un "paro" a Leon , dormí muy bien también ese día, sabia, lo sentía, estaba muy cerca de el y ya quería verlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos muy temprano, pues Leon tenia que ir a la BSAA, pues tenia una junta con los directores, Claire quería ir para ver si encontraba Chris, y a mi me obligaron a ir, pues yo quería ir en busca de Jake, total fuimos y llegamos rápido, era un gran edificio, entramos y nos atendió una recepcionista, Leon le explico lo de la reunión y ella le dio un pase y le dio indicaciones para llegar ahí, a nosotras claro no nos dejaría entrar, pero muy amable la señorita nos dio un pase de visitantes, Claire le pregunto sobre su hermano y para su suerte el se encontraba libre esa tarde, estaba en la zona de entrenamiento, fuimos rápidamente para allá, y si, allí estaba dándole golpes a un saco de boxeo, Claire me indico que guardara silencio, se acerco sin hacer ruido a Chris y cuando ya estaba atrás de el le grito casi en la oreja:

-¡HOLA HERMANITO!- Chris se asusto tanto que estuvo apunto de caer si no hubiera agarrado del saco

-¿pero que demonios te pa….? ¿Claire?- dijo un atónito Chris

-Así es como recibes a tu hermanita- le dijo Claire fingiendo tristeza…

-¿Pero es que, que haces aquí?-pregunto Chris

-Bueno vine a visitarte, ya que tú nunca vas hacerlo, te olvidas de mí…-respondió Claire, Chris sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, yo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, como me hubiera gustado tener un hermano, alguien que me cuidara, alguien con quien jugar, en vez de eso había vivido sola, por el abandono de mis padres, pero ahora estaba con las personas que la querían y eso era lo importante, una voz me saco de mis pensamiento pues Chris me estaba hablando:

-¿Sherry? ¿Viniste a acompañar a Claire?-

-Claro no podía dejarla sola- le conteste acercándome a ellos, Chris me saludo y dijo:

-No mas bien debiste haber vendió a ver a Jake ¿o no?- yo de inmediato borre mi sonrisa, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de eso?, mire a Claire, que me negó con la cabeza, entonces le conteste:

- Pues si la verdad es que si, pero no se donde encontrarlo- dije un poco apenada, el puso una cara de confusión pero luego la quito y dijo:

-A es cierto, es que salió de misión ayer por la mañana, pero yo creo que ya no debe de tardar, solo era un misión de reconocimiento-

-¿Misión?- de que demonios estaba hablando Chirs, ¿misión de que?, no entendía nada y el me miro y noto mi confusión para después decirme:

-Ya sabes, una misión de aquí de la BSAA-

-¿Qué? ¿Jake esta aquí en la BSAA?- que demonios estaba pasando

-¿No lo sabias?- yo negué con la cabeza totalmente confundida, como estaba eso de que Jake se había unido a la BSAA y peor que no le habían avisado, Chirs me miro y dijo- yo no te avise porque el me dijo personalmente que quería darte la sorpresa- muy bien eso si que estaba raro, Jake en la BSAA, no sabia si enojarme o reírme, ¿porque no me había avisado? Más bien ¿Por qué no quería que yo supiera? Tenia que hablar con el, mire a Chris y le dije:

-bueno no importa, ahora lo se, y dime ¿cuando llega de esa misión? ¿Era peligrosa? ¿Desde cuando esta aquí? ¿Fue solo?- Chirs soltó una carcajada y después me dijo:

-Tranquila, debe de llegar hoy y no, no era peligrosa, era solo de reconocimiento en una isla sospechosa, y bueno creo que esta a punto de cumplir 2 meses y no, fue con un equipo, pero tranquila esta liderado por Jill- acabo de responder y yo de inmediato pregunte:

-¿Jill? ¿Jill Valentine? ¿Qué no se había retirado?-

-Oh no, solo se había tomado unas vacaciones pero ya esta de regreso- dijo Chirs con una sonrisa, yo me sentí un poco mal, 2 meses y ni siquiera una carta, un correo electrónico , nada, eso tal vez me dolía un poco, estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando un soldado entro diciendo:

-Señor, señor...-

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto Chris yendo hacia el

- Señor, han regresado, el equipo Jill señor- contesto el chico de no más de 20 años, Chirs sonrió y me miro para decir:

-Lo ves no tardaban- le sonreí y después volteo a ver al soldado y decirle:

-Llévanos con ellos John- el soldado asintió y avanzo, nosotros lo seguimos, fue un corto trayecto, llegamos una pequeña sala que parecía de descanso, en ella se encontraban varias persona, pero a la única que reconocí fue Jill, ella al vernos sonrió, más bien a Chris, a nosotros nos miro sorprendida, se acerco a nosotros y dijo:

-Claire, Sherry ¿que hacen por aquí?-

-Bueno vinimos a visitarlos, ya que ustedes 2 nunca van para allá…- contesto Claire sonriendo

- Bueno es que aquí las cosas siempre están muy ajetreadas- ellas tenían la intensión de seguir en su platica, pero es que por ahí no estaba Jake y la verdad tenia ganas de ya verlo, así que decidí interruptor..

- disculpen que las interrumpa, pero es que quería preguntarle por Jake-ambas me miraron y Jill entendió que le preguntaba a ella, sonrió y contesto

-Oh no importa hija, Jake fue a llenar el reporte de la misión, debe de estar en el despacho ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-No , solo dígame por donde queda y yo llegare sola- ya las había interrumpido, no quería ser mas descortés, me dijo por donde era, y fui hacia allá, no tarde mucho en llegar, cuando ya estaba al frente de la puerta suspire, no podía creerlo, verlo otra vez, estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir, suspire e hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, entrar sin tocar, tal vez ese fue el error, pues la primera vista que tuve no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, Jake estaba sentado mirando el monitor de una computadora, ese no era el problema, si no que atrás de el, mas bien casi pegado a el y abrazándolo estaba una mujer, pelirroja, con una cara con tanto maquillaje que parecía payado, un escote que en vez de tapar mostraba, una autentica zorra de telenovela, regrese mi mirada a Jake que me miraba atónito, y alcance a escuchar como decía en un susurro casi inaudible:

-Sherry-

Yo no sabia como sentirme, primero me sentí como una tonta, había viajado desde EUA hasta acá para poder verlo, y lo primero que me encuentro es a el dejándose querer por una zorra cualquiera, después sentí también como se apretaba mi corazón muy fuerte y se me llenaban de lagrimas los ojos, y no se me vinieron más palabras a mi mente:

-Pe…perdón por interrumpir- dicho eso salí de esa habitación y camine tratando de escapar, sintiendo como se salían las lagrimas de mis ojos…

-Sherry- alcance a escuchar como me gritaba, parándose de su silla yendo hacia mi, yo trate de correr pero el me alcanzo y me tomo por el brazo- Sherry espera, por favor…-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le respondí mirando hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas y secarlas, el dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- eso era lo que me quería decir, me persigue medio pasillo solo para eso, era un imbécil o que

-Vine de vacaciones

-¿sola?-

-No, con Leon- le respondí con furia

- ¿con Leon?- pregunta un poco molesto, a ahora se iba molestar cuando lo acabo de ver dejándose querer

-Si- le respondí cortadamente

-¿y que haces con el?- pregunto el con voz hostil

- pues a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, así como tu no me dijiste que trabajabas aquí y que tenias tu amoríos con esa…- no pude decir la palabra- yo no tengo que decirte lo que yo haga con mi vida-

-No tu no entiendes, ella y yo no somos nada- trato de responder Jake

-TU CREES QUE SOY TONTA O QUE, SI YO TUVIERA NADA CON ALGUIEN, NO DEJARIA QUE ME ESTE MANOSEANDO Y NI QUE ME DIGA MI AMOR- le respondí casi gritándole

-Ella no me dice am…- pero justo en ese momento había llegado la zorra y había interrumpido a propósito a Jake

-Entonces ¿quien es tu amiga, AMOR?- la muy zorra había resaltado la palabra amor y casi me la dijo volteándome a ver, Jake apretó los puños y la miro furioso, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Por favor Miranda, déjanos solos, y ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llamas así?- fue entonces cuando yo decidí huir, escapar, no quería estar ahí, sentir como se rompía mi corazón, me sentí como una tonta, como había pensado en que ese idiota podría haberse fijado en mi, que no sabia que los hombres solo tienen ojos para esas zorras.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí al hotel, quería llorar y estar sola, quería irme a mi casa y sentir como si nada hubiera pasado, sentía un agudo dolor en mi corazón, como había sido capaz de eso, yo pensé y que estúpida fui, que el tal ves pudiese ser que sintiera algo por mi, pero veo que fui muy tonta, tal ves fui muy tonta al pensar que Jake Wesker, el hijo del famoso Albert Wesker, se podía fijar en mi, dure toda la tarde llorando, hasta que llegaron Leon y Claire, les conté lo que paso, Claire me consoló y me dio consejos, como buena madre, Leon solo maldijo a Jake como un verdadero padre, le verdad es que me sentía impotente, pero Claire me dijo que tal ves debería darle una oportunidad de explicar lo que paso, tal ves todo fue un malentendido, podría ser, pero por ahora solo quería descansar y meditar las cosas, tal ves mañana despertaría con ánimos de escucharlo, esa noche casi no pude dormir, al recordar lo que paso, pero Claire tenia razón tal ves debería dejarlo que me lo explicara, no le había dado la oportunidad, tal ves todo fue un malentendido, toda la noche estuve recibiendo mensajes de Jake que me pedía una oportunidad de explicarme lo que paso, yo no respondí ninguno, pero sabia que tenia que darle una oportunidad, al final me dormí cerca de las 4 de la mañana, ese día iba a ser muy largo…

* * *

Arita - MadaDei x3: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y sobre el lemmon, pues no sabría decirte, esq no tengo mucha experiencia XD pero por ahora te digo que tal vez despues ya mas avanzada la historia ponga XD saludos!

youweon: Esq la verdad lo qice hacer muy parecido a la historia de re6, ya ves qe en esta ya al final se nota que los 2 se atraen mutuamente XD pero ya en este capitulo se habrán dado cuenta de qe la historia no va hacer tan fácil XD y viene lo mejor, saludos!

Clayton: Gracias, espero que en este alla mejorado eso de la rapidez, y qe te alla gustado, saludos!

Edson. Estrada.10: gracias, y pues si la verdad esq había pensado en poner Claire y Leon, pero también había pensado poner a Ada en la historia, pero pues ya lo pensare, saludos!

Bueno este es el 3er capitulo, espero que les alla gustado XD bueno espero criticas, y todo eso, se qe el tema de la secretaria o ayudante pu*** ya esta muy choteado pero creo que era lo qe mejor quedaba XD saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :) siento mucho la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

Sonreí irónicamente ¿Cómo fue que había pasado eso? 6 meses sin verla y era lo primero que veía de mi, no era muy buen reencuentro que digamos, no lo que yo esperaba, medite un poco y me di cuenta de que también hubo algo bueno, ella se molesto, mas bien se enfado totalmente conmigo, eso significaba que yo le importaba mucho aunque eso tal ves ya lo sabia, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro, sonreí otra vez, de que me servía eso si ella ahora no quería saber nada de mi. En ese momento me encontraba en mi moto, afuera de su hotel, había preguntado sobre su habitación, pero al parecer les habían informado sobre no avisarle a nadie de su habitación, en especial a mi. Solté una tercera sonrisa irónica, esta vez al recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-FlashBack-

Habíamos llegado de una misión de reconocimiento a una isla cerca de Japón, de la cual nos habían informado anomalías, fuimos pero no encontramos nada, ni una sola huella de que estuviera habitada, había sido la misión mas aburrida a la que había ido y lo peor es que ahora Jill me había pedido que llenara el informe de la misión, no me gustaba que me mandaran pero no podía negarme, era mi jefe de equipo, tenia que obedecer sus ordenes, la verdad es que no me gustaba hacer los informes, mas que nada por 2 razones, tenia que ir a la oficina y tenia que soportar lo que había en la oficina, solté un largo suspiro y desee que por alguna razón no estuviera allí ella, Miranda, la encargada de la oficina de trabajo, ella era…no podía decir una amiga, mas bien…no tampoco compañera de trabajo, mas bien era una acosadora sexual, y es que era la verdad desde que había llegado ahí todo el día estaba acosándome, ya me había advertido Chris sobre ella, tenia fama de zorra en el lugar, decían que cuando la contrataron lo primero que hizo fue ir tras los huesos de Chris, literal, de inmediato se gano su fama, lo seguía, le daba cosas, lo abrasaba, y otras cosas, dicen que duro así cerca de un mes, hasta que un día la mismísima Jill Valentine la puso en su lugar, desde ese día Miranda le bajo a sus ánimos con Chris, pero siempre que entraba "Carne nueva" ella hacia su "trabajo" y en ese momento esa "carne nueva" era yo.

Ahora me encontraba afuera de la oficina, dándome ánimos para afrontar lo que venia, suspire pesadamente y entre, camine un poco pero ella en cuanto me vio se lanzo, literalmente, hacia mi casi gritándome:

-¡Jake! No sabes cuanto te extrañe, amor- yo la separe de mí la mire y le dije:

-Miranda, no tienes porque gritar te puedo escuchar perfectamente y ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me abraces ni me llames así?- ella me miro sonriente y yo solo la hice a un lado dirigiéndome hacia la computadora, mientras ella me decía todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo sin mi, había aprendido con el tiempo a solo ignorarla, cuando llegue a el ordenador me senté, la mire y tratando de sonar lo mas amable que pude le dije:

-Miranda, ¿no crees que deberías hacer por lo que te pagan y no andar chismeando por ahí?- tal ves no había sonado tan amable como pensé pues ella hizo una rabieta y se fue a su escritorio enojada, la verdad no me importo mucho, con que me dejara en paz, aunque sabia que eso no la detendría pero tendría unos momentos en paz.

Me puse a hacer el informe de la misión, no tenia mucho que contar sobre ella, solo que no habíamos encontrado nada, lo acabe muy rápido y me puse a ver unas fotos que habíamos tomado por toda la isla, una tras una la fui pasando sin encontrar nada extraño hasta que en una pude notar algo, era una donde nos encontrábamos en la selva, donde había muchos arboles, plantas y esas cosas, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, era como una especie de compuerta en el suelo, ¿Cómo demonios no la vimos?, bueno la verdad es que estaba muy bien escondida, acerque un poco mas la imagen y pude notar un signo en lo que parecía la compuerta, sonreí al notar que era, era nada mas y nada menos que el sello de la organización Neo-Umbrella, había encontrado su nuevo escondite, eso de seguro sorprendería a Chris y me ascendería a tener mi propio equipo, eso era lo que mas quería, ya no quería seguir aguantando ordenes de mis jefes, mas bien yo era el que quería dar ordenes y tener mi propio equipo.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que note siquiera que Miranda se me había acercado y me había abrazado, así que menos note que alguien había abierto la puerta y nos estaba mirando, mire hacia esta y quede pasmado, mas de lo que ya estaba, por lo que estaba viendo, era ella, la persona por la que trabaja ahí y hacia mi mejor esfuerzo cada día para impresionarla, la persona que tenia planeado un día ir a buscar y decirle todo lo que había echo por ella y abrirle mi corazón, la que la había salvado de esa oscura y triste vida sin sentido, de la que había caído enamorado después de todo lo que había hecho por mi, era ella, Sherry Birkin estaba frente a el, no podía salir de mi impresión ni formular una sola palabra, lo único que puede hacer fue soltar en un susurro casi inaudible su nombre:

-Sherry-

Ella me miro unos segundos para después mirar hacia arriba con ojos dolidos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, trate lo más rápido posible de separarme de Miranda, pero ya era muy tarde, Sherry ya se había dado la vuelta y se había ido de la habitación sin antes decir con voz cortada:

- Pe…perdón por interrumpir-

-¡Sherry!-Me levante de mi asiento y corrí hacia ella, ella trato de huir pero le di alcance y la tome del brazo-Sherry espera por favor…-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- me dijo bajando la mirada tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, me maldije por dentro por haberla hecho llorar y sin pensarlo solté:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me miro con enfado por lo que acababa de decir, "sigue así Jake" me dije a mi mismo al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Vine de vacaciones-

-¿sola?-

-No, con Leon- me respondió furiosa, pero esta vez yo fui el que se sorprendió con su respuesta y pregunte un poco molesto:

-¿con Leon?-

-Si- me respondió secamente, eso si no me gusto nada, ella y Leon solos, tal ves en una misma habitación, o hasta en una misma cama, por muy padre que fuera Leon de Sherry no le gustaba que estuvieran solos

-¿Y que haces con el?-

- pues a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, así como tú no me dijiste que trabajabas aquí y que tenias tu amoríos con esa…- dio una pausa tratando de decir una palabra pero luego siguió- yo no tengo que decirte lo que yo haga con mi vida- entonces recordé lo hace unos momentos y le dije:

-No tú no entiendes, ella y yo no somos nada-

-TU CREES QUE SOY TONTA O QUE, SI YO TUVIERA NADA CON ALGUIEN, NO DEJARIA QUE ME ESTE MANOSEANDO Y NI QUE ME DIGA MI AMOR- me dijo gritando y furiosa

- Ella no me dice am…-iba a excusarme pero Miranda, que en ese momento había llegado, me interrumpió

-Entonces ¿quien es tu amiga, AMOR?- pude notar como lo había hecho apropósito y casi lo había hecho mirando a Sherry, "hija de perra" pensé enfadado, apreté los puños y me acerque a ella para decirle:

-Por favor Miranda, déjanos solos, y ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llamas así?- ella me miro enojada, se dio la vuelta y se fue, yo voltee hacia Sherry pero esta ya no estaba, comencé a buscarla pero no la encontré por ningún lado, decidí ir a la sala de descanso y ahí me encontré con Jill, Chris y una chica que tenia un cierto parecido a Chris, cuando ellos me vieron me miraron y preguntaron:

-Hey Jake, ¿ya viste quien vino a visitarte?- me dijo Chris con una sonrisa burlona, que en otro momento me había echo enfadar, pero ahora solo estaba preocupado por Sherry, me acerque a ellos y les dije:

-Si ya la vi, solo que se me perdió y la estaba buscando, ¿no la han visto?- Jill, Chris y la chica que no conocía me negaron con la cabeza, yo solté un suspiro y decidí seguir buscándola pero antes de eso Chris me paro con el brazo, lo mire y el me dijo:

-Oye, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien- no muy contento acepte, tenia que buscar a Sherry, Chris miro a la chica que se parecía a el y le dijo:

-Mira Claire, el es Jake, el muchacho de quien ya te había hablado-ella me miro y yo a ella-Jake, ella es Claire, mi hermana menor-eso me sorprendió un poco, la verdad es que nunca imagine que Chris tuviera una familia, mucho menos una hermana, como siempre lo veía tan entrado en su trabajo, pensaba que quería distraerse y no sentirse solo, la mire y me tendió la mano, yo la acepte amablemente escuchando lo que decía:

-Hola, me da mucho gusto conocerte no sabes todo lo que Sherry habla de ti- yo la mire sorprendido, ¿es que acaso aquí todos se conocían entre todos? No aguante mi curiosidad y pregunte:

-¿Conoces a Sherry?-

-Claro, yo junto a Leon somos los que la salvamos en Raccon City-la mire sorprendido, Sherry solo me había dicho sobre Leon nunca menciono a Claire, la mire un poco y luego le dije:

-Vaya creo que Sherry olvido mencionarte-

-A ella es así de distraída-me dijo sonriendo, yo recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de eso y que estaba buscando a Sherry con urgencia, la mire y le dije:

-Bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte, tengo que ir a buscar a Sherry, hasta luego-di media vuelta pero antes de irme Claire me detuvo y dijo:

-Espera Jake, podrías por favor decirle cuando la veas, que nos vemos en el hotel, creo que la junta de Leon va a tardar y llegaremos mas tarde allá, creo que cuando ella llegue nosotros ya estaremos allí, después de todo creo que tienen mucho de que platicar ustedes dos- yo la mire otra ves sorprendido, venia con ella, eso significaba que no estaba sola con Leon, al mismo que tiempo que eso me dio gusto, también me sentí estúpido, había tenido celos de Leon, cuando hasta tal ves el tenia algo con Claire, mire a Claire y le dije:

-Claro, oye y ¿se podría saber en que hotel están?- le dije pensando en que tal ves Sherry se había ido para allá, Claire me miro y dijo:

-Claro, estamos en el hotel "Grand Royal Hyde Park"-

-Okey, gracias y adiós- dije saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndome hasta el estacionamiento por mi moto, conduje no más de 20 veinte minutos y llegue al hotel, me estacione me baje de mi moto y me dirigí hacia la entrada, ya en el hotel fui hasta la recepcionista del hotel, que no tenía más de 25 años y le dije:

-Buenos días señorita-

-Buenos días joven- me contesto ella muy sonriente

-Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero me podría decir por favor en que habitación esta hospedada Sherry Birkin-

-Claro espere por favor- miro su ordenador unos momentos y luego me miro y dijo- lo siento joven pero no hay ninguna habitación a nombre de Sherry Birkin- me confundí un poco pero de inmediato pensé y dije:

-Claro la habitación debe de estar a nombre de Leon Scott- ella miro nuevamente su computadora y luego me miro:

-Si hay una habitación al nombre de Leon Scott- sonreí y le dije:

-¿me la podría decir?-

-ese es el problema, lo que pasa es que una mujer que acaba de entrar me pidió que no le dijera a nadie sobre cual habitación estaba Leon Scott, creo que ella debe de ser a quien esta buscando- acabo de decir y yo sonreí al escucharlo, "muy lista Sherry"

-Vera lo que pasa es que hubo un malentendido entre nosotros y es muy urgente que hable con ella para aclarar unas cosas- le dije con la esperanza de que entendiera mi situación pero me miro y dijo:

-Lo siento joven, pero es la política del hotel y además son órdenes directas de ella, así que de verdad no puedo decírselo- la mire con desilusión y le dije:

-OK, entiendo, usted no puede hacer nada, así que gracias de todos modos- iba a darme la media vuelta pero ella me intercepto:

-Pero sabes, yo salgo alas 5:00 y no tengo nada que hacer después de eso- note que me veía con una mirada seductora y de inmediato pensé "¿Qué demonios les pasa a las mujeres de hoy?" me aleje de ella y le dije:

-Sabes me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer, así que tal ves otro día será- le dije alejándome de ella y saliendo del hotel lo mas apurado posible y dirigiéndome a mi moto tratando de pensar en que hacer, lo mas seguro era que Leon y Claire llegaran al hotel, ahí aprovecharía para preguntar sobre su habitación, así que decidí quedarme a esperar…

-Fin FlashBack-

Y ahí estaba esperando que llegaran, tenia unas cuantas horas ahí y no llegaban, había pensado en ir hacia el cuartel y preguntarle a Claire por su habitación, pero con la mala suerte que tenia en ese día cuando fuera al cuartel ya no estarían allí y cuando regresara al hotel ya habrían entrado y habría perdido mi oportunidad para hablar con Sherry. Lo mejor era esperar, mire mi reloj y ya eran cerca de la 4 de la tarde, no había comido nada y no había ni rastros de Leon y Claire, para mi súper mala suerte de ese día había olvidado mi celular en el cuartel y no podía llamar a nadie, solo faltaba que no me diera cuanta cuando Leon y Claire entraran y no poder preguntarles.

Dure otra hora esperándolos y nada, ahora estaba sentado en una banca que estaba justo al frente del hotel, tenia una mira completa hacia la entrada, cualquier persona que entrara y saliera la podría mirar así que no había forma de que Leon se me escapara, la verdad ya estaba un poco desesperado de que no llegaran…

-¡Oh! Así que me esperaste…- Escuche que me decía una voz femenina a mi costado, la mire para ver quien era, era la recepcionista del hotel, la que me había coqueteado, solté un suspiro y le dije:

-Sabes, no te estaba esperando a ti…- Ella me miro con desilusión pero luego me dijo:

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy esperando al chico que vine a buscar hace rato- Le respondí ella me miro sonriente y me dijo:

-Oh ¿al tal Leon?- Yo asentí y ella me miro confundida-Pero si el ya entro desde hace como una media hora- Yo la mire estupefacto y me puse de pie de golpe mirándola y le dije, bueno más bien casi le grite:

-¿¡Pe…pero como entro si llevo aquí viendo la entrada durante horas!?- Ella me miro un poco asustada y me dijo rápidamente:

-Por la puerta subterránea… lo que pasa es que como el metro pasa muy cerca del hotel, hicieron una entrada que da del metro al hotel, y pues por ahí entra la mayoría de la gente que viaja en metro, por ahí entro Leon con una chica y también por ahí entro a la chica a la que tu estabas buscando…- Cuando acabo de hablar yo solo puede soltar otra risa irónica junto con un leve "no me jodas", me tome la cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de meditar un poco, ella me miro asustada y me dijo:

-Hey, ¿estas bien?-

-No, no lo estoy sabes, llevo aquí esperando alrededor de 4 horas a Leon para que tú me vengas y me digas que ya entraron desde hace buen rato… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Ella me miro y frunció el seño para decirme:

-Pues yo como iba a saber que ibas a estar todavía aquí si se supone que tenias algo que hacer…- La mire y recordé lo que le dije cuando me había invitado a salir y le dije:

-Lo siento sabes, es que eh tenido un mal día y tenia que esperar a Leon, pero ya viste lo que paso…- Me senté en la banca cabizbajo y ella se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

-Tranquilo todos a veces tenemos un mal día, pero lo impor…- Ella para de la nada y luego dijo…-Hey mira quien viene- dijo apuntándome con su dedo hacia la entrada, mire hacia allá y note que era Leon dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, se notaba un poco enfadado, "_creo que Sherry le dijo lo que paso_" pensé angustiado, me levante y le dije cuando ya estaba cerca:

-Oye tranquilo Leon te lo puedo explicar- El se paro justo al frente mío y dijo

-Mas te vale que lo hagas- Iba a comenzar a hablar pero la chica recepcionista me interrumpió y dijo:

-Bueno creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hablar y yo no entro en eso, así que pues me voy…- dijo alejándose un poco yo la mire y le dijo:

-Oye gracias por todo…-

-Eva- dijo sonriéndome

-Claro, Eva, nos vemos…- Ella se alejo más y se perdió de mi vista –a es buena persona- dije y luego mire a Leon que me veía todavía con enfado en los ojos…- Claro, tengo que explicarte jeje… ¿por donde empiezo?- Leon me miro enojado y me dijo secamente:

-Por el principio-

-Claro, entonces es un poco largo sabes así que ponte cómodo- Le conté todo, desde lo que había pasado en los atentados de China y EUA, hasta cuando me uní a la BSSA y termine con todo lo que había pasado ese día, dure al menos una hora hablando, cuando acabe mire a Leon quien soltó un carcajada y me dijo:

-Vaya que ha sido un mal día eh Jake-

-Si que lo fue Leon, uno de los peores de mi vida- di una pausa y luego continúe- entonces… me dejaras hablar con ella- lo mire y el a mí:

-Hoy no Jake ella esta dormida sabes, duro toda la tarde llorando y cuando llegamos no conto todos y luego callo rendida, déjala descansar a sido un día largo para ella y también para ti, y tu tranquilo, tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella, nos iremos como en una semana, así que podrás hablar con ella después, hoy ve a tu casa a descansar y a meditar las cosas, mañana hablaras con ella- solté un suspiro y luego dije:

-Creo que tienes razón, la verdad ciento mucho haberla hecho llorar, ya hablare con ella mañana- Leon me miro y yo a el- entonces creo que nos vemos luego- le dije estirándole la mano el me dio la suya y dijo:

-Claro Jake, nos vemos mañana…- dicho eso se dirigió hacia el hotel y yo hacia mi moto, la encendí y di marcha hacia el cuartel, tenia que pasar por mis cosas y luego dirigirme a casa a descansar, conduje hasta llegar, me estacione y entre, me dirigí hacia la sala de descanso para recoger mis cosas, así lo hice y después me dirigí otra ves hacia el estacionamiento para irme a mi departamento, pero a medio camino me tope con Chris que me miro y me dijo:

-Hey Jake, pensé que seguirías con Sherry sabes- Yo lo mire finge una sonrisa y le dije:

-No, era hora de dejarla descansar un rato- el soltó una pequeña risa y después dijo:

-Oye mas tarde iba a ir a buscarte a tu departamento-Lo mire un poco sorprendido, Chris no era de los que iban a visitar gente y mucho menos a mi- Si, lo que pasa es que como no me entregaste el informe-_"mierda el informe" _pensé angustiado- tuve que ir a ver si mínimo lo acabaste en la oficina y mire lo que encontraste en la foto, eh Jake-_"mierda la foto" _pensé otra ves y luego le dije:

-Oh claro, se me olvido por completo dártelo, lo siento Chris-

-Oh no te preocupes Jake, te entiendo debiste estar emocionado por ver a tu Sherry- Lo mire con enojo en los ojos, el solo sonrió y continuo hablando-jaja tranquilo Jake es solo una broma- al ver que yo no me reí continuo- bueno total, estuve pensando y me eh dado cuenta de que te has estado esforzando, y como fue tu hallazgo lo de la foto eh decido asignarte tu primera misión como Capitán de Equipo- yo lo mire sorprendido y con una sonrisa, tal ves no fue tan mal día después de todo, el me correspondió la sonrisa y continuo- así que alista tus cosas Jake que partes a la medianoche-

-¡Oh! ¿Es casi ahora mismo cierto?- Pregunte un poco angustiado y Chris me miro confundido y dijo:

-¿Por qué tenias planes o algo?-

-No lo que pasa es que ya sabes…- di una pausa y mire al suelo avergonzado- quería pasar tiempo con Sherry, hablar con ella- lo mire y el soltó una carcajada que me hizo que me sonrojara y me enojara un poco, el me miro y dijo:

-Oh eso era eh, no te preocupes, la misión es muy fácil, solo consistirá en comandar al equipo Alpha a la isla en Japón e instalar un dispositivo de rastreo en la zona de la compuerta que encontraste, después solo nos darán una señal de video y listo, pueden regresar, lo máximo que pueden tardar seria esta noche completa Jake- me sentí un poco aliviado pero al mismo tiempo un poco enojado, la verdad es que la misión sonaba muy sencilla y yo ya quería un reto mas complicado, pero bueno algo es algo, mire a Chris y dije:

-Bueno entonces déjame ir a alistar unas cosas y a descansar un poco, nos veremos aquí en la medianoche-

-Ok Jake, pero una cosa mas, tendrás que llevar a la misión a nuestra experta en electrónica para conectar el aparato que te digo- Yo lo mire con angustia y frustración en mis ojos y le dije:

-No, ¿enserio? Tengo que llevar a Miranda- Chris me miro con pena en sus ojos y me dijo:

-Si, tienes que llevarla, sabes que es nuestra experta en eso- solté un suspiro y pensé que a Sherry no le gustaría eso, pero no se tenia que enterar

-Pues bueno que se le va a hacer… nos vemos mas al rato Chris y gracias por esta oportunidad, ten por seguro que cumpliré al pie de la letra esta misión- le dije con una sonrisa, el me miro también me sonrió y me tomo del hombro para decir:

- Se que lo harás Jake, eres un gran soldado- lo mire y el a mi, puede ver en sus ojos algo que me hacia sentir un extraño cariñó fraternal, era extraño sentirlo viniendo de la persona que mato a mi padre, pero la verdad es que Chris se había convertido en mas que un bueno amigo, se había convertido en mi instructor, mi maestro, era la persona que me había dejado entrar a la BSAA cuando nadie confiaba en mi por mis actos del pasado, por eso ahora lo estimaba tanto, Chris me soltó el hombro, me sonrió y dijo:

-Entonces ve a descansar Jake, y nos veremos más noche aquí-

-Claro Chris, nos vemos luego- dicho esto di media vuelta y me dirigí hasta el estacionamiento, para después dirigirme hasta mi departamento. Cuando llegue comí y después fui a mi cuarto a dormir un rato para después arreglar mis cosas e irme hacia el cuartel.

Cerca de las 11:30 me dirigí hacia el cuartel con todas mis cosas listas para la misión, cuando llegue ya estaba casi todo listo para la misión, ya estaba el helicóptero listo para despegar y el equipo estaba preparando su armamento, yo conocía muy bien a ese equipo, después de todo era el equipo con el que casi siempre hacia las misiones, cerca de las 11:45 aparecieron Chris junto a Miranda, suspire al recordar que ella nos iba a acompañar, en cuanto ella me vio sonrió y me guiño un ojo, ya demás dijo:

-¡Hola Jake!- dijo casi gritando aturdiendo a Chris que iba a sus lado, a mi todavía no se me pasaba el enojo de lo que había echo en esa tarde así que solo la ignore.

-Ok equipo vengan aquí- dijo Chris, el equipo se acerco a el, formando un semicírculo su alrededor- Esta misión es muy sencilla, el líder del quipo será Jake- todos me miraron y yo asentí- la misión consistirá en viajar a esa isla, localizar la compuerta secreta, plantar un dispositivo de rastreo y hacernos una video llamada al cuartel, eso es todo, ¿entendido?- todo el equipo asintió, Chris sonrió y finalmente dijo- entonces ¡vayan!- todo el equipo salió hacia el helicóptero, se subió y partieron.

Me puse a revisar al equipo, eran 5 hombre y yo, además claro del piloto y de Miranda, agradecí internamente la suerte que había tenido porque Miranda era la copiloto, no la tendría a mi lado molestándome todo el camino, me sentía un poco cansado pues no había descansado mucho por estar pensando en Sherry, así que decidí dormir un poco, le dije a uno de los hombre, Dan, que me despertara cuando llegáramos o si es que pasaba algo, y después me puse a dormir.

Tuve un sueño raro, estaba solo en una cueva obscura y caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que encontré a una chica, la reconocí de inmediato, era Sherry, pero esta no estaba sola, estaba con un hombre, me acerque lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de ambos, que se giraron a verme, fue entonces cando note que ambos era zombies, su piel era muy azul y tenían sangre en su boca, los 2 se dirigieron de inmediato hacia mi, yo trataba de correr pero no podía, pude sentir en mi mano una arma, dispare contra el hombre, pero cuando apunte a Sherry no pude hacerlo, esta llego a mi y empezó a comerme.

-¡Capitan!- desperté de golpe al escuchar que me llamaban, era Dan, mire a mi alrededor y note que ya no había nadie

-¿Y los demás?- le pregunte a lo que el respondió

-Oh, ellos ya bajaron capitán, lo estamos esperando- asentí y me levante para dirigirme hacia afuera, allí estaban todos los demás hombres junto a Miranda, baje del helicóptero y hable:

-Bueno, la compuerta no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí, al llegar quiero que Miranda de inmediato ponga el rastreador en ella y los demás formaran un perímetro de 5 metros a la redonda ¿ok?- todos los demás asintieron y yo empecé a caminar adentrándome en la selva, aun recordaba por donde estaba la compuerta por las fotos que había visto, no tardamos mucho en llegar, cuando lo hicimos todos hicieron lo que les ordene y yo me puse a preparar la video llamada, Miranda no tardo mucho en poner el rastreador, cuando lo hizo se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Ya acabe amor- yo solo la ignore y empecé el video llamado, eran cerca de las 5:00 am, Chris no tardo mucho en contestarla.

-Ya esta echo Chris- le dije sonriendo, este me respondió con otra sonrisa

-Muy bien ahora…- pero la voz de Chris fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión proveniente de la compuerta que hizo que Miranda y yo saliéramos volando por los aires, cuando caí el suelo, sentí mi cuerpo muy adolorido y sangre por mucho lados de este, trate de levantarme pero no podía, mire a mi lado para ver a Miranda inconsciente, después mire a mi alrededor para buscar al equipo pero no había ni rastros de el.

Mire al lugar de la explosión, de todo el humo y tierra que había generado la explosión no podía ver claramente, pero pude ver una enorme silueta que caminaba hacia el, la reconocí de inmediato, era el Ustanak, pero ahora era mas grande y feo, al momento saque mi arma y dispare, pero el Ustanak de un rápido movimiento se acerco a mi y me golpeo lanzándome por los aires. Después de eso, todo se volvió penumbras.

* * *

Bueno espero le halla gustado, les prometo que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar :) Bye


End file.
